Un pas
by Billou
Summary: Elle n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire et tout seraient terminés. Toute sa souffrance, toute son amertume, disparût. Mais pour cela elle devait faire ce dernier pas qui la séparait du bord de la falaise.


Bonjour ou Bonsoir! Ceci est un OS, très court, sûrement publié avec quelques fautes d'orthographes ! ^^' Mais ma bêta est en vacances alors, voilà... Désolée d'avance !

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.R

Rated : K+ (l'idée de sucide peut être choquante)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire et tout seraient terminés. Toute sa souffrance, toute son amertume, disparût. Mais pour cela elle devait faire ce dernier pas qui la séparait du bord de la falaise.

Les vagues se déchaînaient, se cognaient entre elles, se poussaient pour mieux se rapprocher. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, elle ferma les yeux appréciant chaque bouffés d'air frais. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit après sa longue course. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, si douce sous ses doigts. C'était le seul endroit, en ce monde si détruit, où elle se sentait détendu à part _ses_ bras. Elle adorait quand il y avait un orage et que la mer se déchainait, comme aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours été fascinée quand le ciel devenait aussi noir que _ses_ yeux, parce que comme ça elle avait l'impression qu'il l'a regardait, qu'il veillait sur elle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un pas à faire et elle oublierait tous ses souvenirs. Ses derniers souvenirs avec _lui_. _Il_ lui avait promis, jamais _il_ ne suivrait un de ses ordres si c'était contre elle. Et pourtant aujourd'hui_ il_ avait presque obéit, mais elle avait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Elle ne souvenait même plus comment. Personne ne pouvait lui échapper et elle avait réussi. Sans magie. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu en faire sans baguette, il lui avait pris.

Les seuls crimes qu'elle avait commis étaient d'être une Née-Moldue et d'avoir aimé. Ces seuls deux crimes l'avaient obligé à être torturé, insulter et rejeter. _Il_ lui avait pourtant promis, jamais elle n'aurait à le rencontrer, tout serait bientôt terminé. Mais _il_ n'avait pas tenu sa promesse puisque elle avait pu voir ses yeux rouge sang, sa peau grise et son visage sans nez. Jamais elle n'avait vu pire cauchemar, ce monstre ne devrait même pas exister tellement il était abominable. Elle ne savait pas comment _il _faisait pour rester auprès de lui, s'agenouiller devant lui et l'appeler « Maître ». Elle n'avait jamais compris et peut-être ne comprendrait-elle jamais.

Elle l'avait souvent supplié de partir, de s'enfuir. Mais _il _lui avait toujours répondu qu'_il_ voulait être sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus faire de mal avant de partir avec elle. Et puis un jour _il_ était parti en mission, elle _l_'avait attendu deux semaines mais _il_ n'était pas revenu. A la place des Mangemorts étaient venus la chercher et avaient tués ses parents chez lesquels elle vivait. Elle laissa les larmes couler librement.

Elle souleva son pied gauche, il était maintenant dans le vide. Mais elle le reposa au sol quand elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Depuis qu'elle _le _connaissait, elle savait toujours quand _il_ n'était pas loin d'elle, son cœur se mettait toujours à s'affoler. Comme une alarme. Et en ce moment l'alarme retentissait, sans s'arrêter. Elle entendit _ses_ pas se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. _Il_ courait. Des mains entourèrent sa taille et la tirèrent en arrière.

« - Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie… Ne fais pas ça, chuchota-t-_il_ dans son oreille, le souffle court. »

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps en entendant _sa_ voix, _il_ était vivant. Il ne _l_'avait pas tué parce qu'elle s'était enfuie. _Il_ déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.

« - Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis tellement désolé, chuchota-t-_il_ encore une fois. »

Un rire retentit dans le calme de la tempête, un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

« - Comme c'est mignon Théodore ! Je ne te savais pas aussi… Niais ! » rigola encore une fois le monstre, sa cape noir voletant autour de lui au grès du vent.

Théodore la plaça derrière lui tout en se mettant face à Voldemort. Voldemort était loin d'eux mais il l'avait tout de même remarqué.

« - Je sais qu'elle est là, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Ne la touchez pas ! s'exclama Théodore avec colère. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Tout à l'heure il lui pointait sa baguette dessus et maintenant il la défendait. Alors elle resta juste derrière lui et observa la scène.

« - Comme oses-tu me donner des ordres ?! Moi ! Ton maître ! cria Voldemort.

- Vous n'êtes pas et vous n'avais jamais été mon maître ! hurla Théodore.

- Nott se rebelle ! Comme c'est amusant, rigola Voldemort. Maintenant soumet-toi, cria-t-il en lançant un Doloris à son ancien Mangemort. »

Théodore hurlait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales, il était maintenant allongé au sol, respirant difficilement. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il avait peut-être failli lui lancer un sort de torture mais en ce moment même c'était lui qui avait souffert. Peut-être avait-elle été en colère contre lui, maintenant elle ne ressentait que de l'inquiétude.

« - Pars, je t'en supplie pars, ne restes pas là, chuchota-t-il avec difficulté en se relevant avec son aide.

- Viens avec moi, lui répondit-elle. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis le moment où elle avait décidé de faire ce dernier pas qu'il la séparait du bord de la falaise.

« - Tiens, dit-il en mettant quelque chose dans sa poche mais en y laissant sa main. »

Elle le regarda surpris, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les batifolages, Voldemort était là.

« - Je vais vous tuer ! Tous les deux ! cria Voldemort. »

Mais aucun des deux ne faisaient attention. Elle le regardait, il la fixait. Son regard semblait dire quelque chose, comme une supplication. Elle plongea doucement sa main dans sa propre poche et y rencontra sa main rassurante. Ils entrelacèrent leur main et la bague qu'il avait déposée dans sa poche.

« - Avada Ke… Commença Voldemort. »

Ils n'entendirent jamais la fin de la phrase, ayant disparut grâce au Portoloin qu'était la bague qui servit plus tard à leur mariage.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour commenter cet OS !


End file.
